BiSensual
by sirducklumps
Summary: Puck, like any boy, had his moments.   Playing around with the idea of sexuality.  Puckurt, Puck/Kurt


Puck, like any guy, had his moments.

He had those moments where his eyes lingered a little too long on his teammate's asses as they were smacked after a good game. He had those moments where he would wake up in the middle of the night, panting and sweating and his pants sticking to his legs because an unidentified male somehow popped into his dream that night. He had those moments where he could do nothing but stare at Kurt's impeccable hair and his perfect face and think idamn/i, Hummel is cute.

Which doesn't make him gay, I hope you know. Just... experimental. Y'know, like most guys.

He still jacks off quite efficiently to Playboy, and he still can't help but notice every cleavage that passes by him, and he still fucks a girl every other night or so.

He just happened to jack off just AS efficiently to "Cute Boy Sucks Cock", and he can't help but notice the perfectly sculpted ass on some of the Glee guys, and he still would happily trade any girl he fucks for a boy.

Maybe he just doesn't care. Maybe he just got hit in the head too many times during practice. Or maybe this is how every guy feels at some point in their lives. Like they're willing to try anything until there's nothing left to try, just for the sake of itrying/i.

Would he ever ask anyone about it? No. Would he ever think too hard about it? No. He would just do what he always did. He would be Puck.

Which is why, he assumed, he was making out with Thomas Frat behind the school building, groping, dry-humping and all, and it's probably why he was actually pretty turned on by it.

As their lips separated for a moment, Thomas breathed onto Puck's lips; "I thought you were straight."

"Me too." Puck responded.

Now, like any random make-out session he's had, girl or boy, this one didn't mean jack shit to him besides a little extra stimulation to keep him going throughout the day. Maybe it was a little more hot 'cause Thomas was just a little more desperate and Puck was just a little more curious, but it didn't mean anything to him, and he certainly hoped that it didn't mean anything to Thomas, either.

Luckily for him, Thomas didn't talk to him after that. Whether out of embarrassment or understanding, Puck didn't really know. Nor did he really care.

Anyway, he had his eyes set on a new target. Someone whose unspeakable gayness would test his bisexuality to the limit. Someone who was an actual challenge.

And Puck liked challenges, almost as much as he liked sex.

So, after rehearsals one day, Puck approached Hummel, suddenly noticing how the boy's skinny jeans hugged his surprisingly shapely legs and admittedly nice ass.

"Hummel." he greeted gruffly. Hey, he may like cocks as much as he likes tits, but that doesn't mean he's gonna go and melt at any potential suitor's feet. He's still going to be Puck, 'cause that's the only thing he thinks is worth doing.

Kurt lifted a perfect eyebrow (was there anything NOT perfect about him?) and stared at him skeptically. "What can I help you with, Puckerman?" he asked venomously, but he venom was faltering. "I certainly hope this is beyond bullying because truthfully, I'm really tired right now and I would love to just save it for tomorrow."

Puck smiles. Slowly, but surely, he starts grinning at the now flustered diva. "Okay, you're looking a bit like a rapist so I'm going to go now. I'll see you around." he says nervously, moving to leave. Noticing that the rest of the club had left already, Puck took the plunge.

"Wanna make-out?"

Kurt halts what he's doing. The request was so blunt he was, for once, taken completely off guard. "Um..." turning back towards the questioner in question, he stared at Puck for a good minute.

Before, Kurt probably wouldn't have noticed, but Puck really is quite attractive. He's well muscled, tan, kinda cute in the face but still with a bad-boy edge, a REALLY great ass, tall... kinda stupid, but in a smart sort of way. Yeah... Kurt wouldn't mind making out with him, so he says; "okay."

Puck just smiles, shimmying up to the boy and pressing him against one of the side walls in the choir room. Before either of them know it, there's hands touching chests, chests bumping chests, mouths touching EVERYTHING, legs wedged in between legs, and it was HOT.

However, if Puck were to compare it to any other make-out session he's had, he'd say it was pretty average. Kurt didn't have a "spark" or neither did he awaken some gay beast within him. He could still say that he liked girls and it would be very true, but now, it would also be very true if he were to say he liked guys.

It ended just as soon as it had started. Puck stepped back from the now disheveled Kurt Hummel, and THAT'S when it kicked in.

When loosing all his poise and class, Kurt gained a whole HELL of a lot of sexuality. His hair was mussed and his clothes hung off his shoulders and waist as if he couldn't care less. His head leaned back and his thin chest was rising and falling rapidly as he tried to regain some oxygen. One foot was resting against the wall, bracing the rest of his body, and his arms were flung above his head.

"Wow." Puck says, because he doesn't really know what else to say.

Kurt's piercing eyes shoot him a look that isn't really readable. Getting off the wall, he starts to straighten himself up, fixing his hair and clothes.

"I hate to say it, Puckerman. You sure can kiss."

"Ditto, Hummel."

Kurt watches Puck for a moment before standing on his tip-toes and pressing their lips together sweetly for a split moment.

"Again after next Glee rehearsal?" he breaths.

Kurt Hummel's breath smells strongly of mint gum, which isn't surprising because he's perfect. He has to smell perfect too.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Puck responds with a smirk. He couldn't resist bringing the small boy in for one more deep kiss. He realises that he... _really_ likes kissing Hummel. The soprano is small enough that Puck could potentially mistake him as a girl, but then there's this strength, especially behind his kisses, that pushes back with such vigor, such fight. Puck never remembered this strength when he threw the boy into dumpsters and gave him swirlies. He knew that Hummel was strong, he's seen it when the boy was with his friends, or being pushed around by Karofsky, but he never thought that it would be such a... i_turn-on/i_.

The Hummel boy gathers up his things, throwing Puck one more disheveled grin before walking off towards the exit, attempting to get his clothes and hair more in order before he left the building, to be presentable to the world, Puck muses. Chuckling, he picks up his own jacket and book bag before heading in the opposite direction, now i_really/i_ excited for the next Glee meeting.


End file.
